beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
"Beyblade: Angel's Heart" After finding out about the power of their enemy team, Team Psychic, the Bladebreakers have been given a month to prepare themselves for their battle. In that time, they meet an old friend they met in Hawaii a year ago named Naoto! This novice beyblader comes in like wind and blows the team away with how much her beyblading skills improved! Everyone loves her, except for the lone wolf of the team, Kai, because in that time when they first met her in Hawaii, this novice beyblader managed to beat Kai in a beybattle!! A rumor starts to spin in the city about this girl’s win against Kai, and gets the attention of another enemy team of the Bladebreakers: the Saint Shields!! Dunga hears about this girl's win against Kai, and decides to challenge her and steal her bitbeast. But little does everyone, including the Bladebreakers, know that she has a bitbeast that's as heavenly as an angel! Literally!! In the time she stays with the BladeBreakers, feelings begin to stir and battles begin to take place! The only way to deal with it all is to trust in your Beyblading spirit and believe in the power of your heart!! Link: Beyblade: Angel's Heart (Part I ) doujinshi "Beyblade: Angel's Heart II" One year has passed, and it's time for this year's World Beyblading Championship Tournament to begin. The BladeBreakers have split-up, and a new blader, Sumeragi Daichi has come and taken his place in the BBA Revolutions as Takao's partner. There are 6 new teams that have come to take the title of World champ: the BBA Revolutions, NeoBorg, Bai Hu Zu, PPB All Starz, F Sangre, and Barthez Soldiers. However, 2 new teams have suddenly decided to sign up and gain the title for themselves. Surprisingly, one of them is the team they knew so long ago, now known as "The Black Rose Brigade" and the "BladeDancers Mafia." But Carlos of the Black Rose Brigade and Naoto of the BladeDancers Mafia appear to be absent on the opening day! But something's different: Carlos seems more sinister than ever and Naoto is too protective. Later, Takao and everyone else realize that they and their Holy Beasts are involved in a battle that has been going on since the beginning of time! A battle between good and evil, Chaos and Order, the Devil and the Gods themselves! One that is now going on between Naoto and Carlos, and they must fight each other, with the power lent by the Holy Beasts of the world, to determine their fate!! : Link: Beyblade: Angel's Heart (Part II) doujinshi "Beyblade: Shin Angel's Heart" After finding out about the power of their enemy team, Team Psychic, the Bladebreakers have been given a month to prepare themselves for their battle. In that time, they meet an old friend they met in Hawaii a year ago named Naoto. This handsome, novice beyblader comes in like wind and blows the team away with how much his beyblading skills improved! Everyone loves him, except for the lone wolf of the team, Kai, because in that time when they first met him in Hawaii, this novice beyblader managed to beat Kai in a beybattle!! But in the end, after a series of unfortunate events, it’s revealed that the rumored, handsome beyblader Naoto is actually… a girl?! Read the original storyline planned for Beyblade: Shin Angel's Heart!! : Link: Beyblade: Shin Angel's Heart doujinshi